Jeremy
Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Jeremy *'Class': BAC One-Eleven jet plane *'Builder': British Aircraft Corporation *'Built': 1963 *'Top Speed': 548 mph Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Bio Thomas first met Jeremy when he was on his way to a picnic. When Jeremy told him how great it was to be a jet plane, Thomas thought that he was boasting about it, and decided never to talk to Jeremy ever again. Thomas soon became upset that Jeremy didn't have to wait for Signals or stop because of Cows on the line, but after Jeremy warned him about a thunderstorm, which Thomas responded to picking up the children at the picnic and returning to the airport to ask Jeremy if the children could have the picnic in his hangar, Thomas then thought of him as a really useful jet plane. Jeremy once took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford back to the mainland. In the twentieth season, it is revealed he delivers letters to the North Pole at Christmas. Persona Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Being a light aircraft, he enjoys being able to tear through the air at speed, see things from the air that others on the ground cannot, and not encountering the obstacles that a steam engine might. As such, Jeremy can have quite a proud, inflated view of himself and may inadvertently put down the usefulness of an engine friend by speaking without thinking. Jeremy will shrug off, rarely acknowledge, or choose to ignore the many things that his engine friends can do that he cannot. But Jeremy has a very positive nature and is always happy to team up and lend a hand for the benefit of others, completely putting aside his one-upsmanship to be a good friend. Basis Jeremy is based on a 1963 BAC One-Eleven Airliner. Livery Jeremy is painted white with a blue drop design on the top of his cockpit. Appearances Voice Actors *Taisuke Yamamoto (Japan) Trivia * How he is piloted is a mystery, as his eyes apparently replace the cockpit's windscreen. * Jeremy's Take-Along character card features a picture of an ordinary airplane instead of Jeremy. * According to the official website, Jeremy is the only named plane on Sodor. But there is also Tiger Moth. * Jeremy is severely out of scale, being half the size of Thomas and the humans. * Jeremy is occasionally depicted with a windshield covering his eyes, this is presumably so that he can have a better view while flying. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetPlane13.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane16.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane18.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane19.png|Thomas and Jeremy File:ThomasandtheJetPlane22.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane25.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane32.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew6.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane50.png|Jeremy in a storm File:ThomasandtheJetPlane51.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane54.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane58.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane71.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane73.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane78.png File:StickyToffeeThomas45.png File:StickyToffeeThomas49.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship48.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship57.png|Jeremy in the eleventh season File:ThomasandtheSpaceship70.png File:DreamOn77.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage84.png File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:ExcellentEmily69.png|Jeremy in the twelfth season File:HisForHarold14.png File:LetterstoSanta3.png|Jeremy in the twentieth season File:Molly,Madge,andJeremyinamagazine.jpg|Jeremy in a magazine File:Ready,JetSet,Go!5.jpg File:Jeremy(StoryLibrarybook)4.PNG File:Jeremy(StoryLibrarybook)11.png File:Jeremy(StoryLibrarybook)12.png File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy in an interactive learning segment File:Jeremy'sprototype.jpg|Jeremy's basis File:Jeremy'sprototype2.png|Jeremy's second basis File:Jeremy'sFlyingAcademy.png|Jeremy's Flying Academy at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJeremy.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongJeremy.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterJeremy.png|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSodorAirport.jpg File:TrackmasterJeremy.jpg|TrackMaster with hangar File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Bachmann File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-UpSodorAirportwithJeremy.jpg|Wind-Up with Airport File:Wind-upSilverJeremy.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story library book File:Jeremy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasandJeremyWorkTogether.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:JeremyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Cover See also * Category:Images of Jeremy Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Aircraft